This disclosure relates to displaying and facilitating the manipulation of electronic content, for example, the text, images and/or other objects that make up an electronic book (“eBook”) or other electronic document being read on an electronic device.
Much like an ordinary printed book, electronic books (“eBooks”), or more generally, electronic documents, can be used to present text and images to users. Instead of ink and paper, however, an electronic book is a collection of digital data that software, known as an electronic book reader application, can interpret and present on a display of an electronic device. A variety of electronic devices, such as desktop and notebook computers, eBook readers, tablet computers, smart phones and/or other mobile devices, are capable of running electronic book reader software. One available format for eBooks is defined by the “ePub” standard, which is maintained by The International Digital Publishing Forum (IDPF).